Tekkaman Blade
Tekkaman Blade appears in Ultimate Dimension Clash as one of four new DLC characters Backstory His name is Takaya Aiba (Nick Carter), although he is more commonly referred to as Dangerous-Boy (D-Boy), a nickname Noal (Ringo) coins based on his recklessness and dangerous ideology. Originally on board the Argos when it was taken over by the aliens, Blade was freed by his father before the process of transformation could be completed, leaving him almost free from the Radam's (Venomoid's) influence. Blade swore to avenge the loss of his family and destroy Omega (Darkon) and the Radam (Venomoid). Although one of the more powerful Tekkamen, Blade is disadvantaged by a number of factors: in a previous battle, Blade's crystal was shattered and he was no longer able to transform independently, having instead to rely on the robot Pegas; also, Blade cannot stay in his Tekkaman form for longer than 30 minutes, lest he regress into a primal state in which he becomes uncontrollable. The transformation process itself also puts a considerable strain on Blade's body, increasing his metabolism and, later in the series, threatening his life. These effects are aggravated further when he uses technology derived from a Radam (Venomoid) "Tek-System" plant to evolve into an advanced Blaster Tekkaman (Super Teknoman). This enhanced form is the next step in the alien evolution but, while extremely powerful, is not without its drawbacks: the most perilous one being that the Tekkaman (Teknoman) in question only has months to live upon upgrading and causes temporary blindness. In an ironic twist of fate, while Blade faked amnesia early on in the series so as to avoid having to talk about what happened to his family, the Blaster Tekkaman (Super Teknoman) evolution causes him to truly develop amnesia, with him losing memories important to him on a regular basis. First he forgets his time spent with the Space Knights, then later Miyuki's (Shara's) favourite flower and other important memories; in one episode, he completely forgets that his crystal was destroyed by Dagger, and that he needs to use Pegas to transform into Blade. Despite these weaknesses, Blade is able to defeat Omega (Darkon) and saves the universe at the expense of his remaining mental health as shown at the end of this series. He is last seen being cared for by Aki (Star), having forgotten even language skills and the ability to walk. He has, fortunately, shown to have recovered from it by the events of Tekkaman Blade II, even restoring his crystal.[1] Gameplay Tekkaman Blade is a heavy-hitting character with a lot of range on many of his attacks. Once he gets going, his cross up and pressure game can be difficult to stop. Blade has a lot of advantages and to play him well you'll want to be attacking whenever possible. He also has an unusual ground dash which, like Jedah, has him flying forward or backward. Despite all this, many of Blade's moves are very unsafe. So he requires a really good assist in order to be played to his full potential. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme song Tekkaman Blade's theme is actually Nova's theme from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit him) Attack Overview Tekkaman Blade/Attack SetCategory:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:DLC Category:Hero Category:Anime Category:Tatsunoko